The transmission control protocol/Internet protocol (TCP/IP) is the protocol of the public internet (i.e., the “Internet”). However, as can been seen in FIG. 1, which shows a rough comparison between OSI Reference Model 100 and TCP/IP stack conventional TCP/IP stack, TCP/IP lacks a “session layer,” which provides the means necessary for cooperating computers to organize and to synchronize their dialogue and to manage their data exchange. Because the conventional TCP/IP stack lacks a formal session layer, the applications themselves are responsible for maintaining their connections and performing any resynchronization required following breaks in the underlying connections.